Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-3122348-20131124103132
I'm facing a semi-crisis right about now. Today, I went out ice skating, for lunch and to an arcade with my friends and their formal dates/boyfriends. It was basically an opportunity for us to meet everyone who we hadn't met and have some fun together. Long story short, there was this boy called Kelvin (yes, spelt like the measure of temperature, Kelvin) who isn't going as my formal date and is going as my friends, plus he is not anyone's boyfriend either, though today, it almost felt like he and I were. Basically, pretty much all of today, Kelvin kept talking to me on the train ride to the city, skated around the rink with me for most of ice skating and he held my hand when we were ice-skating too because we didn't want to look like amateurs going around the barrier of the rink. When it came to lunch time, he sat next to me when it was clear that there were chairs available all around the table and even next to his formal date but he chose to sit next to me for whatever reason. Then at the arcade, we split off into groups to play our own individual games and Kelvin was meant to go with his formal date except he wanted to go hang around with me and another girl who didn't bring a formal partner. To top it off, everyone was being picked up from the city but their parents, except for myself and Kelvin. I left the group to walk to the train station when he was being offered a ride home by his formal partner but he declined it even though he knew it would be faster to be driven home. I see him sprinting up to me afterwards and he gave me a hug (which scared the living daylights out of me, OMFG, I thought I was going to be kidnapped), something he didn't even give his formal date when he saw her today. We caught the train back together but the whole train ride, he was leaning in really closely to me and really, just found any excuse to touch my hands. He went through my iPod's music collection, helped untangle my headphones and touched my watch and tilted the face towards him to see what time it was. I don't know if it's just me overanalysing everything but today was really strange. Kelvin and I haven't known each other for that long but this is the behaviour you expect from friendships exceeding at least one year. The thing that's most awkward for me is that he's going as somebody's formal date when he clearly is showing no interest in her. We're also polar opposites in regards to our social life. He's quite popular and is invited to a lot of parties, he drinks at them and he's always breaking curfew whereas I don't often get invited to parties (if I do, I normally decline the offer), I don't drink due to my poor kidney functioning and I have never broken curfew. The only similar thing that we have in common in regards to our immediate social life is that we have mutual friends and we have both never dated and never been kissed. If it matters, he's Asian like myself. I don't know what to do, I don't know what my feelings are towards him at the moment, since he basically showered me with actions that can cloud my judgement but I don't want to be the bearer of bad news and have to tell him that I can't date him if he does end up having feelings for me. To be honest, I don't have the slightest clue as to whether or not what happened today was a sign of him expressing an interest in me. Help me, please! D: